


Sticks and Stones may break my bones

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Bondage, F/M, Gags, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Doug suffers greatly at Marshalls hands and when his friends find him alone in a cold damp room they fear the worst they know they should take him to the hospital but Doug tells him he doesn't want to be admitted to hospital so they take him to Ceasers Palace in Las Vegas and put him to bed.The next morning whilst Alan and Stu go to the shops to get supplies to treat Doug's injuries Phil tries to get Doug to open up about what happened to him will he succeed and Will Doug be able to open up about his painful experience.





	Sticks and Stones may break my bones

Doug flinched when he heard a heavy iron door opening he tried to say Hello but rolled his eyes when he remembered that he had a handkerchief tied tightly around his mouth his eyes widened when he heard someone walking towards him he looked down at his hands and tried desperately to get his hands free, but he only made his wrists more sore bright lights came on and Doug was finally able to see the person who had Kidnapped him Marshall stood in front of Doug looking down at him like an insect he reached out and pulled the Gag from Doug's mouth, Doug said 'Please let me go I have nothing worth taking' Marshall said 'I'll let you go once I've had some fun with you'. Nothing could have prepared Doug for the immense pain that came as Marshall punched Doug in the ribs there was also a sickening crack which told Doug his ribs were badly damaged.

Stu looked at his phone and then put it back down on the table after five seconds he picked it up and looked at it again Phil looked up and said 'Stu quit it your making me Nervous' Stu said 'Sorry I just wish this guy would ring us what if doesn't ring us and he kills Doug' Phil said 'We can't think like that, Alan is already worried enough the last thing we want to do is stress him anymore', meanwhile back at Marshall's villa Doug was laying on the cold stone floor every inch of his body hurt his left leg was broken and bent at an awkward angle he looked around the room and noticed he was on his own he then noticed that he wasn't wearing any trousers he knew he had been and then it hit him he'd been sexually attacked, he turned his attention to the door he could see Marshall talking on the phone once the call ended Marshall stared at Doug and said 'Your friends are on their way but I'll be long gone let's just hope they get here before you die of Hypothermia'.

 

Phil drove through the Desert Stu sat forward and said 'Look up there that looks like the place' Phil turned off and drove up the hill as fast as his car would go as soon as Phil had stopped the car he and Stu jumped out of the Car leaving Alan to watch the car as soon as they entered the house their attention was immediately drawn to the basement, Phil rushed forwards and yanked open the door he turned to Stu and said 'Wait here if he is in here we don't want to scare him' Stu nodded and watched as Phil turned on the lights both men gasped at the sight of their best friend laying semi conscious on the floor both men rushed down to him Phil searched desperately for a pulse and eventually he found one Stu said 'He's absolutely freezing we need to get him warm' Phil said 'Go and find a blanket or three to wrap him in I'll carry him upstairs'. 

Stu ran upstairs and grabbed three thick blankets from the leather sofa he stood by the basement door and waited for Phil to come out with their friend Phil said 'He's starting to come round, Stu why don't you drive Alan can sit in the front I'll sit in the back that way Doug can rest his head on my lap' Stu said 'Good idea but where are we going to go Doug should really be taken to hospital' Doug said 'No please don't take me the hospital I don't want Tracy finding out about this yet' Phil said 'It's alright buddy we won't take you to hospital. Stu drive to Las Vegas we'll stay at Ceasers Palace' Stu looked up at Phil and said 'I told myself I would never go back there' Phil looked at Doug and said 'I know you did Stu but we'll be safe there Doug will be safe'.

* * *

Doug slept for most of the journey to Las Vegas and when they finally arrived at the hotel they checked in and took Doug up to the Villa that they were staying in they sat down on sofa Alan said 'We should clean his wounds and bandage his cracked ribs' Phil said 'That's a good point Alan, I'll get the first aid box' Doug said 'Can we do it in the morning right now I just want to sleep' Doug stood up and tried to walk towards his bedroom but his legs were so weak that they gave way Phil ran forwards and caught him in time before he hit the floor he picked him up and carried him into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed covering him with the duvet. Phil walked back out into the lounge Stu said 'Is he alright' Phil said 'I don't really know the poor guy has been through hell and back, god know's what that sick freak did to him' Stu said 'Maybe he'll tell you Phil you get on better with him' Phil sighed and said 'Ok but can I wait until morning he needs to sleep tonight'

 

The next morning Phil and others woke up as they entered the kitchen Phil noticed the bathroom door was open he walked in and saw Doug sat under the shower Phil grabbed a warm towel from the cupboard and wrapped it around Doug's shoulders Phil said 'How long have you been sat under there your freezing Doug', Doug said 'I've been sat under there since the early hours of the morning'. Stu knocked on the door Phil walked over and said 'What's up Stu' Stu said 'Myself and Allan are going to go and pick up some supplies to clean up Doug's wounds' Phil smiled and said 'Good idea I'll try and get some information out of him' 

  


End file.
